get wild
by aikoh
Summary: youkoXbotan totally an AU. Botan gets captured and Koenma has only one conclusion. Send Youko. look inside for better summar.
1. get rescued

**get wild **

aik0h: i decided to make another yyh fic!!! another you say? yes. because my other sn is "kokorodragon" why did i make another sn? look in my info. aite let's get this started!!! 

summary: totally an AU. Botan accidentally overhears some things from a neraby youkai gang(only thing i could think of) frightned, she tries to run away and gets caught. In the mean time, Koenma goes crazy and has no choice but to call up Youko and ask him to steal back a very rare treasure..Botan. YoukoXBotan 

========= 

"At Sunset, we strike." 

"But at that place? They have serious security." 

"I know, but it's worth it all! We'll have everything!OOOOhhh we're good." 

Botan put her hands to her mouth to cover the gasp that was coming up. She would have to tell Koenma about this! All she was sent to do was send a message to the leader, but she guessed now he betrayed them. Botan clutched the letter and materialized her oar. Quickly getting on it, Botan was about to make her escape when.. 

"An intrder!" 

"Kyaaa!" Botan cried. She steadied her oar and took off. As the wind brushed through her silky blue hair, gun fires could be heard back on ground. 

"..wait..sicne when did demons use guns?" Botan questioned. 

Botan didn't have time to answer her unusual question. They brought a canon out..and shot her oar. 

--three hours later--- 

Koenma stopped the video. He was still trembling from seeing it, even though it was the fifth time. 

"..and that's how she got captured." Koenma said. 

"Figures, you left a human to do the job. Very bad mistake there." 

"Don't talk that way! Botan was one of my swiftest Deity!" 

"Was." 

"Look, you have a reputation for being a great thief! Heck, you even stole some things from Reikai a while ago." 

"And your point is..." 

Koenma sighed. He had to do this. He just had to. "I'll make you a deal. You steal back Botan and all your crimnal records..will be clean, Youko." 

Youko almost toppled over."Your saying if steal back one thing. My whole criminal record gets erased. I have ten pages and going to eleven." 

It was Koenma's turn to fall over. Ten going to eleven? wow."Actually, since you say it that way, no. But i'm willing to sacrafice anything." 

"Fine. But your making a deal with a demon here. Don't expect her to come back safe and sound." Youko smirked and took off. 

Koenma sank back to his seat. "Just get her back alive.." 

--youko--- 

"Hey, i'm going out okay? I gotta steal something." Youko said. He flung his long hair over his shoulder. 

Kuronue looked at his long time friend. "You sure you wanna go with this deal? Those ten pages are part of your reputation." 

"Eleven." Youko corrected. 

"Eleven. But are you sure?" 

"Trust me, to get those reikai people off my back. I'll steal a hundred deities." Youko smiled and added. "Don't worry, i'll make it up." 

Kuronue sat back and watched a swirl of gray and silver leave. "For his sake, he better." 

--Botan--- 

Botan looked around her cell. She took quite a fall, thankfully, she fell on top of a big youkai. What were the odds of that? But, she got captured. Oh well, she was alive. Now, how was she going to get out of here? 

Suddenly, a loud boom came and Botan watched wide eyed as a hole was made in her cellar. All she was able to see was dirt and dust. When it all cleared up, she gasped. 

Youko stood there proudly. So this was a deity. She was..average looking. Why did Koenma make such a big deal out of this? Sighing he sneered and said. 

"Hello, I'll be your rescuer for today." 

======== 

**aik0h: how was it? Read and review!!! **


	2. get bitten

**aik0h: thank you to all that reviewed! aite, i'm going to do what i did on my old yyh fics... **

kore yen: thanks! ^_^ 

kurama's botan: eeeks! dun worry i will!!! i LOVE your screenname by the way ^0^ 

darling chi: hehe gomen ne! here's your chapter! 

kawaii thief kitsune: more is here! 

cricket chan: muhahahahahaha! hyper is good!!! ^____^ 

fallen peony: yea, i have no idea what to do with "it's got to be the eyes" but i'll update as soon as i get an idea for the next chappie. ^_~ 

lil-rosa: yeah, i see too many youkoXbotan fics. like, right after i posted this up i checked the fanfics for yyh and i was like woah... man, some girl took my idea for a fic i had "death in makai"(check sn kokorodragon) but i was done with that fic and it has been a while. ^-^;;; 

Kore Yen: Thanks and I will!!!! ^0^ 

DarkAngelB: Hell yeah Youko's fine 0.o 

HappyGirl*91: I just did!!! Go me!!! woot woot. ^-^;; 

kenshinobsession: .:running out of things to say:. uhm..thanks! ^_^;;;; 

Galandria the Vampire Queen: .:bows:. thanks you!!! ^___^ 

Hakusho009: Yup, YoukoXBotan are one of the best!!! ^0^ 

Volpone: Thank you!!!! Is it really cute? 0.o 

MeikoM: waaai!!! your here!! ish me, kokorodragon!!!! .;hug:. love you!!! ^___^ 

aik0h: 14 reviews on first chappie. i am happy ^_^ 

on with the fic!!! 

======== 

Botan stared at the fox tailed beauty in front of her. Wasn't this the great thief Youko though? Shouldn't be scared? Shouldn't she just stop staring? 

Youko smirked at the deity. Yes, another victim to his looks and charms. Youko leaned closer to Botan, who only blushed in response. 

"Ready to go?" Youko asked. 

It seemed that those three words snapped Botan out of her trance. Standing up, she brushed the dust of her kimono and huffed at Youko. 

"No! Your the thief Youko, there is no way Koenma asked you to rescue me! Your just here to take me hostage so you can get back at Koenma!" Botan accused. 

"No, that's a good idea, but no. (A/N: plus I already wrote a fic about this ^_^;;; see sn kokorodrgon)" Youko said. He leaned himself against the wall. "Look, we can do this the hard way, or the easy way." 

"NO niether way! Just get away from me!" Botan yelled. 

"My god your stubborn." Youko said camly. Just what did he get himself into? 

"Look there they are!!!" 

"Guess I forgot to kill one." Youko said. He stared down at the orge in front of him. Youko jumped from his postion and grabbed the orge by his neck. Youko sneered before crushing the neck. Blood burst everywhere. 

Botan was horrified. She couldn't even move. "H-how can you kill so..easily?" She asked. 

Youko just shrugged and walked over to Botan. "Like I said, we can do this the hard way, or the easy way." 

The deity cringed at Youko's stare. "I-I want proof that you have to be rescue me." 

"Hard way it is." Youko said. Completely ignoring what Botan had just told him. Grabbing the screaming Botan, Youko hoisted her over his shoulder and sighed. "By the way, does your oar still work?" 

"Why should I tell you?!?! Your a dirty, rotten, evil," 

"And that's a no. Well then, it's going to get bumpy." 

Youko smirked, with a blast of his plants he made yet another whole on the wall. 

"Hey." Youko called to Botan. 

"What." Botan demanded. 

"You better hold on tight." 

"Hm what do you mean?" 

Youko sneered at Botan and jumped through the hole...which was ten stories up. 

Botan started to scream like mad as Youko fell through the air. With a very loud thump and dust Youko landed. Botan of course, still was screaming. 

"Will you shut up woman?!?!" Youko yelled. Botan was silenced. The thief looked to hsi side and saw a group of guards heading over where they were. "Wonderful..." Youko said sarcastically. 

Nudging Botan, Youko decided to try again. "Now, tell me now woman. Can you or can you not summon your oar?" 

Botan paused before answering, "I can't. They shot it in half." 

"Rest is on foot then." Youko swirved and summoned his plants to his aid. He started to stroke a flower delicately. "Kill them all." He whispered to his beloved plants. The plants started to make their way to create a blood shed. 

Youko felt the woman draped on his shoulder stiffened. "What's wrong?" He asked in a smooth dark tone. "Just don't look back if you hate it so." 

"You..you animal!" Botan yelled. She started to wham her hands against Youko's back. 

"That's what I am." Youko said. With that, he sprinted off. 

**youko's cave**

Kuronue sat on the rock and huffed. It was three hours. Three. Youko still hasn't returned with the deity. Without Youko none of the men didn't really know what to do. Yes, they were independent. But they couldn't go off stealing something without Youko to guide them. Kuronue knew what to do of course, alomost as good as Youko. But for some odd reason, the men chose to listen to Youko more than Kuronue. Isn't that ironic? 

Than something moved. And then another. Kuronue quickly turned into fight stance as he waited for the enemy to spring forth. 

"Come on out now...." Kuronue mumbled. 

The bushes moved and then.... 

"Kuronue!!! It's me!!!!" Youko yelled. 

Kuronue stopped his sickle from making contact with Youko. Instead he took the end of the handle and whcked Youko with it. "What the hell are you trying to do!? Scare me?!!?" 

YOuko rubbed his head. "I was, than I thought, oh gee, Kuronue's been so NICE lately, i'll just leave him be." 

"Yeah right." Kuronue said. He heard another rustle and was about to dive for it until Youko restrained him. 

Botan came out of the bushes, both timidly and tired. She just couldn't stand it, it must've been at least more than two hours since they ran from the castle. Youko got lazy and when they were a safe distance from the castle he made her walk. 

"Do you really want to destroy the thing that will clear my records?" Youko asked as he crossed his arms. 

Kuronue mimicked Youko's moves and crossed his arms. "Yes, yes I do." 

Kuronue and Youko started to have a staring contest. Botan just looked at them both, sighing she knew something had to be done and went to Youko. Taking her hands she made a loud.. 

...CLAP! 

Youko blinked in surprised as Kuronue laughed and patted Botan on the head. 

"Now, I'm starting to like this girl." Kuronue laughed. 

"Oh shut up you two, I'm going to back to Rekai now, only because it seems you two will have little use to me." Botan started to walk away until Youko reached out and grabbed her arm. 

Youko tisked at Botan and waved his index finger at her. "With what? A broken oar? Now now love-" 

"Love?! What the hell-" Kuronue clasped his hand over Botan's mouth, motioning Youko to continue. 

"Your going to be my ticket to getting those rekai people off my back, if I let you die out there in Makai, I would kinda enjoy it, but it would be bad for me." 

Botan bit down on Kuronue's hand and huffed. Kuronue, surprised by this action, let go and screamed. 

"She bit me!!" Kuronue yelled at Youko. 

"I can see that....so, anyways...woman, were leaving tomorow, at dusk. Get some sleep now!!" Youko waved. He turned and headed toward the cave. 

"Wait! Where do I sleep?!" Botan yelled. 

"I'll show you.." Kuronue mumbled. "Stupid fox, making me do all the work..." 

Botan followed Kuronue into the cave. Little did she know, her unfotunately long journey, was about to begin.. 

**aiko: how was it? good? bad? review!!! ^___^ **


End file.
